


Podfic Cover Art: Lock All The Doors Behind You

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: He has no idea what you're supposed to say when you find one of your...werewolf acquaintances, completely out of their mind, growling like they're about to see what your insides taste like. There's no handbook for this. Stiles is thinking that if he survives he might write one.





	Podfic Cover Art: Lock All The Doors Behind You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lock All The Doors Behind You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522776) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Lock All The Doors Behind You by Entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544448) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 




End file.
